That Old Christmas Feeling
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: 10 Words. 5 Pairings. 2 Drabbles Each. 1 Great Holiday Theme. What more could you want?


**AN: Hey! So, it's not Christmas time. I literally have no excuse for this.**

**I took 10 Christmas themed words at my tumblr follower's suggestion (including a few of my own) and listed them. I took my 5 VeggieTales ships and put them through a list randomizer, each getting two drabbles. This was the result.**

**I'll do a sequel if you guys want to suggest more words!**

* * *

**Mittens**

"But they're so cute!"

Mr. Lunt sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? Going to the mall was supposed to help him get practical ideas for presents. Instead, what he got was his fiancé cooing over ridiculous items. Like mittens. "He doesn't have hands, Ellen!" he cried. He would've rolled his eyes if he had any. "What's Junior gonna do with a pair of mittens?"

"He can look at them and think they're cute." She replied, nodding for emphasis.

He just shook his head. As much as he loved her, he sensed a solo trip back to the mall in his near future.

* * *

**Cocoa**

Laura attempted to stifle a giggle. She failed.

"What's so funny?" the asparagus asked, pouting a little.

Junior's Mom and Dad had brought them to the mall to see Santa. The line was pretty long, but the good people of the Bumblyburg Mall had cookies and hot cocoa to give to the kids while they waited. Unfortunately, Junior's was a little messy, as he now had a very distinctive hot cocoa mustache.

"N-nothing…" she tried, still giggling. The carrot decided to take a sip of her own cocoa, but she made sure she kept the lid on. Secondhand embarrassment she should deal with, but she wasn't about to let Santa see her with a mustache.

* * *

**Peppermint**

Christmas time meant a lot of things. But for Petunia, the best part of Christmas was all the holiday themed coffee drinks. Standing in line, she got a little overwhelmed. There were so many choices! So many flavors! Gingerbread, nutmeg, eggnog, candy cane, white chocolate…

"How am I supposed to decide?!" she cried, startling a few of the customers around her.

Larry chuckled slightly "When have you ever not known what you want? You're like, the most decisive person I know!"

"There are way too many options…" suddenly, her eyes lit up with a brilliant idea "How about you order for me?"

"What?"

"I love all the holiday flavors so it doesn't matter what you order, and it saves me the frustration of choosing!" she explained, before pouting a little and batting her eyelashes as she added a "Please?"

The cucumber sighed. He couldn't say no to her, especially not while she was making that face. "Okay." He agreed reluctantly.

10 minutes later, she took a sip of the peppermint mocha. This was it. This is what Christmas tasted like. "This is great!" she cried, before pulling the cucumber in for a quick little side squeeze. "Thanks so much, Larry! I owe you!"

He just smiled and nodded. Seeing her so ridiculously happy was enough for him. (And of course, the little hug was a welcome bonus)

* * *

**Rooftop**

She wasn't exactly sure where she was going. You see, Lovey Asparagus was the type for preferred to stay in the safety of her living room. And the living room was much safer than being lead up the staircase of a building she'd never even seen before. "Archibald, dear, just where are you taking me?" she questioned, thoroughly confused and just a tad annoyed.

"I can assure you, it's well worth the surprise!" her husband promised, hopping just a few steps ahead of her.

The amount of blind faith she put in that man couldn't have been healthy.

But as he unlatched the door, the breathtaking sight reminded her of why she put that blind faith in him to begin with. The pair were now standing on a rooftop overlooking the city of Bumblyburg. The night sky was lit with all the Christmas lights twinkling on the buildings below, a small but soft blanket of snow covering the ground. "Oh my…" she gasped.

"You do like it, dearest?" Archibald asked, a little nervous. "I thought it was quite breathtaking myself."

"Why…it's incomparable!" she gasped, still taking it all in. At least her blind faith was being kept in good (metaphorical) hands.

* * *

**Fireplace**

As far as she was concerned, Madame Blueberry was never stepping outside again in her life. The cold was one thing, snow was another matter entirely. And while faux-fur coats may be glamorous, they weren't exactly practical. She sat by the fireplace, still shivering, when the others made their way in.

Whose brilliant idea was it to build a snowman, anyway? She understood that they wanted to do something together as their crazy little work family, but why couldn't they do something inside? Like make gingerbread?

Suddenly, she remembered whose idea it was. She scowled as the cucumber, along with Jimmy, Jerry, Petunia, and all the kids were _still _singing the ridiculous song from that snow queen movie.

She was so caught up in her scowling that she didn't notice the tomato plop down next to her. "If I never hear that song again it'll be too soon…" he muttered, before glancing up and asking "Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head. It was the best idea she'd heard all day.

* * *

**Star**

"Why do ya have a star on the top of your tree?"

The question was innocent enough. Seven year olds often just asked things like that. He didn't mean anything by it.

Laura was confused by the question. "Whaddya mean?" she asked, head quirked to the side. "The star always goes at the top! That's the tradition!"

Junior paused for a moment in confusion. "We always put an angel at the top of the tree."

And then suddenly, "Maybe I can help" came the voice of Lenny. "Ya see, both are totally okay to put on the top of the tree. Cause the angel represents the angel who appeared to the shepherds to tell them where the baby was. And the star was the star that guided the wise men!" he explained, in that special way that only helpful older brother could.

"Ohhh." The two younger veggies replied in unison.

"That's pretty neat!" Junior smiled. "Thanks for the help, Lenny!"

Laura grinned, adding "Sometimes you're not such a pain after all!"

* * *

**Ornament**

Sometimes she forgot just how short of a time span they'd been living together for. It felt like they'd lived together for years, but it had really only been eight months. She realized this when she realized it was the first Christmas they were spending together. And with that, came some complications.

And by complications, she meant decorations. And how Lunt's were all awful and tacky. "The tree is what everyone is going to look at!" she tried to explain "We can't just have a hodgepodge of ornaments! There's got to be a pattern of some kind. I won't have an eye sore in our living room!"

"Ah come on!" he tried. "Look at this one! It's a little fishy! And this one's a cheeseburger! You know how much I love cheeseburgers!"

"Maybe we can put yours on the back of the tree." She offered.

"Even the cheeseburger?"

Ellen nodded. "Even the cheeseburger."

He was going to argue, but then he looked at what she had done with the tree so far. His trees never looked like that! It was all nice and organized! Like one out of a magazine! He smiled. His girl sure did have an eye for these things. "Okay. Mine'll go on the back. Even the cheeseburger." He smiled, moving to hang said ornament up.

* * *

**Candy Cane**

There wasn't a time of year that Bob ate as much candy as Christmas. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but boy, did he ever love candy canes. He kept a little stash in his desk around the holidays. And he almost always had a box open just off screen. The holidays were a stressful time, so keeping the little pick me ups on a ready to go basis really helped him out.

Unfortunately, a certain blueberry also took quite a liking to the treat. But instead of buying her own, she'd simply take one from his collection and carry on with her day.

At first, he pretended not to notice. After all, it was really hurting anyone, and it wasn't like he could blame her. He was more dependent on the treat than she was! And a few here and there wasn't anything to really bat and eyelash at, anyhow.

As time went on, however, more and more of his candy canes were "mysteriously" disappearing. Eventually, he had none left in his box, and only had the stash in his desk to depend on. And yet, Madame Blue kept reappearing with new candy canes.

"Finally got some of your own?" he teased as she opened yet another candy cane, probably her tenth of the day.

Smirking, she replied cheekily "Or perhaps your desk needs a better lock?"

* * *

**Carol**

Lovey wasn't one for caroling. That's not to say she didn't go. Oh no, she went caroling all the time! She just didn't sing. In fact, she rarely sang at all. She had only sung in the few VeggieTales episodes she appeared in because Bob asked so nicely. But she was much more content to pretend she was singing while everyone else sang. Their voices all blended together so nicely, and she got to take it in.

So year after year, that's what she did. And no one mentioned it. Until tonight. "Dearest," Archibald began, "is there any particular reason you don't sing when we carol?"

It caught her by surprise, in all honesty. "I suppose there isn't one." She gave as her only defense. "I rather enjoy hearing all of you sing. I don't enjoy singing myself. It makes perfect sense, really."

Archibald couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head a bit "If it was anyone else but you, I'd disagree. Coming from you, love, yes, perfect sense."

Smirking a bit, Lovey nodded smugly. "Hmm, yes, glad you think so."

* * *

**Mistletoe**

He should've known better. He really really _really _should've known better. The French Peas were never a reliable source of information. And now here he was. Standing under mistletoe. And her face was red with embarrassment. He was sure he was never going to live this down.

"I'm so sorry about this." He mumbled, eyes on the floor.

She kinda bent down to catch his gaze, her voice kind and yet mischievous as she offered "Hey. Wanna give them something to talk about?"

The confused look on the cucumber's face made it clear to the rhubarb that he didn't know what she meant. Smirking, she got on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear "Trust me."

And the next thing he knew, her lips were on his. They had kissed before (on screen, of course) but never like this. This was different. It was longer, more…passionate. And he never felt more euphorious.

As she pulled away, both of their faces were red. She couldn't meet his eye as she muttered "That should um…keep them off your back for a while."

"Uh huh." He nodded, still feeling a little dizzy. "P-petunia?" his mouth was moving without his brain's consent. This wasn't good.

"Yeah?" she was looking at him again.

He leaned down slowly, kissing her a second time. She happily obliged.


End file.
